la persona en la que confio
by hide letters
Summary: tells this story from the time when childhood maka and soul are known, and after defeating the demon, with a new story that will revive maka's past that was what made her a suspicious person facing everything to ensure the welfare your friends maybe this story is in Spanish but it's better than it sounds not regret.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

"EL COMIENZO DE TODO, EL ARMA PERDIA QUE ENCONTRE"

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn hoy cumplo 8 años aparentemente seré un a técnica ,una usuaria de arma, soy la hija de una de las mejores técnicas que transformo a mi padre spirit en la death scythe de shinigami-sama yo pienso seguir los pasos de mi madre pienso en que debo tener el coraje suficiente para ello…..

-Señorita Albarn si se sigue moviendo jamás estará lista a tiempo- .continuaba diciendo esa mujer que desde mi punto de vista trataba de torturarme hasta morir; vestidos ,collares ,zapatillas , maquillaje se supone que ninguna niña debería usar algo así al menos yo no.

-pero no quiero déjenme en paz porque tengo que hacerlo-continuaba argumentando sin respuesta alguna.

-Oh mi pequeña hija se ve tan linda pero si continuas resistiéndote jamás estarás lista para la fiesta-. Desde la esquina de la habitación emergiendo de las sombras la fijura de una hermosa mujer emergia

-pero yo no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta además que sucede con este vestido rosa-no era que odiara el color pero era innecesariamente llamativo lleno de adornos y moños .

-Si alguien te viera no pensaría que eres la hija de tu padre ,en todo caso dale ese gusto solo por hoy no querrías romper su corazón o si? .-

En realidad no me importaba de cualquier forma el ya había roto nuestros corazones aunque mi mama lo siguiera ocultando.-no lo usare, además tampoco quiero ir a ningún baile-.

-De acuerdo creo que vi un vestido de mayor agrado para ti lo buscare en cuanto al baile –mi mama me miro fijamente mientras se arrodillaba hasta llegar a mi altura poniendo sus manos en mis hombros y mirándome fijamente –Maka ,sabes hoy cumples 8 años dentro de algunos mas entraras al shibusen y de cierta forma todos esperan que te conviertas en una gran técnica como tu madre ,digamos que les gustaría que fuera lo mas antes posible y esto es un favor en si para ellos pero Maka hare lo posible para ayudarte-.

-Pero mama no entiendo¡-

-Maka hoy vendrán muchas personas con la intención de conocerte y también vendrán muchos niños pero…-me abrazo fuertemente claro yo sa sabia lo que esto significaba otra misión que debía atender ,correspondí el abrazo tratando de absorber el aroma de su cabello y la calidez que la caracterizaba .Me soltó y se dirijio hasta la puerta de pronto se dio media vuelta y me miro diciendo-"Maka hoy vendrán muchas personas tal vez encuentres a alguien interesante solo trata que no sea como tu padre".-

Que significaba todo eso ,no estaba bastante segura pero aun así apenas se acababa de ir y ya la extrañaba , pero a pesar de pasar por esa situación demasiadas veces para recordar aun no me podía acostumbrar del todo tal vez por que seguía doliendo demasiado… me vesti ahora con un bonito y adeudado vestido rojo con decorado negro como encaje ,con mi cabello suelto y un listón acompañando y zapatillas de tacón bajo el reloj marcaba las 10 y debía bajar ,eso era, DEBIA bajar.

La música comenzaba a sonar, un grupo de música clásica que concentraba la atención de casi todos los invitados razón por la cual la festejada era capaz de pasar inadvertida fácilmente o al menos eso pensaba, mi papa estaba coqueteando con la invitadas incluso a pesar de penas haber comenzado la fiesta , de una joven a otra sin importarle el hecho de que si mi mama lo viera se sentiría herida y yo solamente podía ver todo recargada en un pilar dentro de el salón sola, olvidada ,triste pero no debía llorar no podía como la hija de una de las mejores técnicas de la historia .

Apenas habían pasado 10 minutos y 3 personas ya habían llegado a presentarse conmigo venían acompañadas con niños que tenían en su rostro una extraña mezcla de enfado y falsedad no podía entenderlo pero así prosiguió toda la noche 20 30 personas deje de llevar la cuenta creo que ya podía entender una parte, todos esos niños que me habían sido presentados eran armas o al menos eso sospechaban, acaso se supone que debía elegir a alguno, no lo entendía aun faltaban años para que entrara a shibusen todos esos niños se veían falsos, tal vez es cierto lo que me habían dicho….tal vez…solo tal vez… a nadie le importaba en realidad. En ese momento un camarero apareció sosteniendo un teléfono con una llamada aparentemente para mi cuando conteste me sorprendió demasiado el hecho de que la persona que me llamaba era shinigami-sama-hola ,he esperado un largo tiempo para conocerte Maka tu padre siempre esta hablando de ti y a pesar de no poder felicitarte como es debido te deseo lo mejor estas en una gran fiesta ahora mismo, pero, recuerda diviértete eso es lo único que los niños deberían hacer ok byebye-.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo para contestar pero seguía sin comprender.

El reloj marcaba ahora las 11 y ya no soportaba seguir escuchando a las personas, me encontraba fastidiada y ya no quería seguir sonriendo ,en ese momento algo llamo mi atención un niño de cabello blanco como la nieve con un traje negro con un toque de rojo , cuya cabellera parecía como si se hubiera despeinado el misto ,caminaba hacia mi con una gran sonrisa que a la vez perecía como si tratara de leer un libro sin comprender las palabras escritas en el, en ese momento note que un hombre mayor vestido como mayordomo siguiendo de cerca al niño no más bien vigilándolo.

-hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto con una amistosa sonrisa la única verdadera que me habían mostrado en todo el dia, pero ¿acaso no sabía en realidad quien era?...

-Maka…Maka Albarn soy la hija de …

-no me importa en realidad-.

-eres Maka , Maka es Maka eso es todo lo que me interesa ,por cierto yo soy Soul.-me sorprendió demasiado escuchar esto pero me tranquilizó antes de darme cuenta estaba sonriendo.-sabes esta fiesta es aburrida incluso la música lo es

-la música.- pregunte sin entenderlo

-si la música no porque sea clásica sino porque es falsa lo puedes sentir si cierras tus ojos y te concentras podrás notar que no sientes nada si tocaran por amor a la música eso transmitirían ellos solo lo hacen porque es su trabajo un trabajo que no aman, sabes porque vine contigo.-aparentemente noto mi cara de confusión y continuo.-tu eres la única que no me parece falsa pero te ves triste y tratas de sonreír de todas formas ¿porque?

-¿Por qué? No lo se pero….no tengo una razón para estar feliz pero tampoco la tengo para desquitarme con los demás además tengo que soportarlo por que lo prometí.-ahora aquella sonrisa se había transformando .

-idiota , ¿Qué quieres hacer?.-nunca nadie me había preguntado eso

-¿Qué quiero hacer? ….no…..no lo se

-en verdad eres una idiota.-tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacia otra habitación

-señor ev…

- ya te he dicho que no me llames así.- volteo de pronto con una mirada furtiva y continuo caminando mientras me seguía tomando de la mano.- y no nos sigas.

Entramos a una habitación que era como y salón mas pequeño con pisos de mármol blanco y negó paredes rojas con adornos y algunos sofás en las orillas en el centro una pista de baile y cun piano de cola negro centrado bajo la única luz en la habitación

-entonces ¿que quieres hacer? Eres Maka no? Entonces este es tu cumpleaños

-en realidad no lo se y que hay de ti?

-veo que si seguimos así no llegaremos a ninguna parte ,sabes..no tengo ningún regalo en si pero..te regalare lo que mas amo, lo que he creado ,lo que me gustaría que fueras la primera en escuchar.-entonces comenzó a tocar ,era una melodía atrayendo ,diferente ,hasta cierto punto extraña pero yo la amaba parecía como si todos mis problemas se fueran parecía una hermosa canción pero si cerraba mis ojos era triste como si se sintiera atrapado incluso asfixiante sin libertad como una canción de alguien que estuviera a punto de rendirse como si sintiera que ya no podía luchar.

En ese momento comenzaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos y la melodía había terminado antes de notarlo me encontraba aferrada a ese pequeño niño que se encontraba atrapado abrazandolo con demasiada fuerza tratando de quitar las cadenas que lo ataban quería ayudarlo pero no sabia como ,no sabia tampoco por que me afectaba tanto.

Sentí como la mano del niño que tan despernadamente deseaba proteger tocaba mi espalda ,entonces susurro a mis oídos,-esta bien ,yo soy así.-

No se exactamente lo que paso pero no podía soportar escuchar esas palabras el niño que se me acerco sonriente y lleno de interés, el que se enfrento a su vigilante el que me había salvado de la falsedad no era el mismo que el de la melodía tal vez una parte pero no era verdaderamente el, entonces mi cuerpo reacciono dándole una bofetada temblando sin ninguna razón.

Sonrió y me miro como si me quisiera decir lo entiendo y lo merezco pero de sus labios solo salieron las palabras "gracias".

-eater.-dijo después -así se llama la canción

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese nombre?

-no lo se solo me gusta creo que capta la esencia de lo que me gustaría transmitir.-se que mis labios transmitían una sonrisa ya que ese nombre que si capturaba la esencia del niño que conocí.

-Soul Eater es un buen nombre sabes me gusta.-

-si creo que lo es.-miraba ahora la pista de baile.-¿te gusta bailar?-.

-eemm algo así… me gusta pero soy bastante mala no soy capaz de llevar el ritmo ni el paso en pocas palabras soy un fracaso.-

Me miro y se acerco a mi extendiendo la mano ,sin pensarlo en realidad acepte y comenzamos a movernos, mientras yo tenia miedo de pisarlo y hacer un desastre cuando me dijo

-no debes comprender todo sabes… a veces tienes que dejar que las personas te guíen.

-pero siempre terminan abandonándome antes de comenzar no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar.-dije mientras se detenía y me miraba pero esta vez no entendía lo que quería decir.

-¿entonces me dejarías guiarte?.-no sabia que responder en mi corazón sabia que la respuesta era no ,aun no era capaz de confiar ciegamente en alguien o tal vez nunca lo seria eso fue lo que alguien me dijo pero mi respuesta fue

-si eres tu supongo que estará bien..-no se porque lo hice pero trate de disimularlo.- además no hay música.

-música no la necesitamos el silencio es la melodía que nos acompaña a todos y aun así tiene un sonido igual que las camelia tienen un aroma ,igual que los imanes tienen polos opuestos ,como una niña tiene una sonrisa, déjate llevar, no tienes que soportarlo solo ..disfrutarlo

En realidad era una pésima bailarina pero con el de pareja todo parecía tan fácil y divertido creo ,pasamos demasiado tiempo bailando ,algunos momentos eran silenciosos pero era como si siguiéramos hablando perdí la noción de tiempo pero ya era demasiado tarde puesto que alguien toco la puerta entonces soul me miro y dijo "ya es hora de irme ,adiós Maka me divertí mucho" y se acerco a la puerta antes de abrirla le grite que que me daba vueltas en la cabeza:

-Soul ¿eres un arma o un usuario?¿porque viniste? ¿NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER?.

-y si te dijera que soy un usuario ¿Qué diferencia abria?, no te preocupes yo vine por que quise , vivo demasiado lejos pero …. Espero que si…adiós MAKA y gracias.- Entonces la única persona en la que pude confiar ,el único que llamo mi atención salió por la puerta tal vez para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Los polos opuestos se atraen ,era cuestión de tiempo

"Palabras , música y rojo ,el destino nos unirá incluso si nos separamos ,es una promesa"

Habían pasado ya 4 años ,ahora me encontraba a punto de entrar oficialmente a shibusen pero lo que sentía en este momento no era alegría , nerviosismo o impaciencia ,desde que recuerdo siempre había sentido esto "miedo" ,siempre había alguien que me decía que debía ser una gran técnica como mi madre que debía llevar con orgullo el titulo de la hija de las leyendas del shibusen pero ¿tal vez no sea lo suficientemente buena para lograrlo?¿tal vez no?

Demasiados estudiantes por todos lados caras nuevas ,caras que jamás había visto, caras que no conocía o tal vez no quería conocer ,realmente no soy buena con las personas ,no ,no es eso es solo que no creo que pueda confiar en ellas no puedo … si tan solo mi madre estuviera aquí, si tan solo mi padre no hubiera roto nuestros corazones o al menos el mío , si tan solo no hubiera conocido a la persona que se llevo toda mi confianza consigo…

Había un chico extraño en la punta mas alta del edifico ,una gran cantidad de personas se habían reunido para observar ,de cierta forma intrigada por el extraño chico me distraje y choque con una chica alta y de cabello de ébano.

-lo siento

-no yo debería disculparme .-dije mientras aquella chica me dedicaba una calida sonrisa.

-soy tsubaki mucho gusto

-ahh.. Maka igualmente ¿,es un chico bastante extraño no crees?

-no creo que es maravilloso que tenga el valor para hacer eso es admirable.- obviamente su definición de admirable era bastante diferente a la mía como la de seguridad de ese chico

-lo siento tengo que ir a ver en que dormitorio me quedare hoy adiós.-entonces tomo mi mano y me dijo:

-si ,espero que seamos amigas ,maka.-

Caminé hasta llegar al lugar que por ahora seria mi habitación ,al menos hasta que encontrara algo mas .Me senté en mi cama y busque en mi maleta puesto que lo único que me importaba estaba guardado hasta el fondo de mi maleta en una pequeña caja de madera con la palabra coraje grabada en ella ,yo no la escribí , ni la persona de cuyos recuerdos guardaba dentro ,ni la persona responsable de que estuviera lejos ,lo había escrito la persona que cambio mi vida ,la persona que no quiero volver a ver y al mismo tiempo me asustaba y enfadaba el hecho de no verlo de nuevo, esa persona no me enseño sobre el coraje ,sin embargo fue la primera en notar que lo tenia ,es por eso que independientemente de si quiero verlo o no ,es alguien que me marco.

Dentro de la caja guardaba los recuerdos de mi madre siempre estaba lejos y cada vez la situación con mi padre se complicaba mas el divorcio debía firmarse lo mas pronto posible ,es por eso que deje de sentir de cierta forma cariño por el, hace un tiempo que no la habría abierto casi tres años ya que había prometido ser fuerte decidí que al menos tendría el coraje suficiente para ello sin embargo necesitaba un rostro conocido para no sentirme tan sola en estos momentos ,pero estaba feliz y asustada a la vez .

El reloj marcaba las 11 y ya era hora de entrar a la primera clase de día al llegar vi como tsubaki se encontraba un poco perdida, como un cometa sin alguien que la sujete, a diferencia de la amable y tranquila chica que había conocido antes ,se encontraba nerviosa fuera de lugar ,me acerque a ella para saludarla mejor mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-hola tsubaki.

-hola maka.- aparentemente al verme parecía mas calmada.

-perdón por hablarte con tanta confianza pero me parecía que estabas un poco nerviosa

-gracias maka, me alegra que lo hicieras en realidad no soy buena hablando y me pone nerviosa conocer nuevas personas ,nunca tuve algún amigo que estuviera conmigo pero por alguna razón cuando me hablaste y dirigiste esa sonrisa me sentí mejor ,contigo.

-gracias ,espero que seamos amigas. -sonreí entonces me vino una pregunta a la mente .

-pero¿ porque te veias tan tranquila afuera?

-eso….veras no estoy muy segura pero al igual que tu el me hizo sentir mejor ,yo jamás podría hacer eso ,creo que admiro el valor que tiene y que me gustaría tener.

-valor ….creo que en si es bastante diferente.

-lo siento ,por preocuparte gracias .-de alguna manera me sentía algo feliz ,en ese momento llego el profesor Sid .

-hola y bienvenidos a todos a shibusen se que deben de sentirse algo nerviosos y emocionados pero deben de tener algo muy claro ; trabajamos para proteger a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo por si mismos ,cada vez que estamos frente a un enemigo estamos preparados para lo peor, pero aun mas importante estamos preparados para imaginar que ganamos una batalla ,sin embargo siempre habrá nuevos enemigos y peleas ,siempre existirá la locura en este mundo , somos protectores ,guerreros , armas y usuarios ,compañeros que desean un mejor mañana que utilizaran el miedo para avanzar ,quien no este dispuesto a poner su vida en riesgo por el bien que salga ahora mismo.-pensaba que nadie lo haría sin embargo 4 personas si lo hicieron.

-¿Por qué?.-me pregunte a mi misma sin embargo tsubaki contesto

-porque la mayoría no podemos controlar nuestro miedo les asusta aquello que no pueden controlar y algunos valoran demasiado su vida como para no tomar riesgos sin embargo….

-una vida sin riesgos , sueños o miedo no podría considerarse vivir.- susurre

-entonces sigamos como saben en el shibusen aprenderán lo más básico para convertirse en unos grandes usuarios y armas con el sueño de convertir y convertirse en una death scythe sin embargo deben escoger detenidamente a sus compañeros que los acompañaran en los mas duros momentos ,deben confiar en ellos lo suficiente para dejar su vida en sus manos y que ellos confíen es ustedes para lograr proteger su vida como si fuera la de ellos ,esta posiblemente sea la mayor decisión de su vida así que tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten elijan a la persona con la cual se puedan conectar mejor bueno dejare que se conozcan mejor .-en ese momento reviso el salón de clases y suspirando dijo en vos baja.- así que esos dos no han venido que hare se se reúnen .

Después de conocer a varias personas y unos encuentros indeseados con mi padre este largo día al fin había terminado ,sin embargo aun me sentía algo extraña , impaciente y ansiosa sin saber la razón me desconcertaba de cierta forma sin embargo antes de darme cuenta me había perdido en este extraño edificio construido de una manera ridículamente confusa .Me quede vagando por un largo tiempo tratando de familiarizarme con el lugar sin embargo ya debía ser tarde tal vez las 12 ,entre en un extraño pasillo que se veía extramente elegante y abandonado planeaba continuar cuando en ese momento lo escuche.

Una hermosa melodía de piano , no… no era en si una melodía solo un sonido pero aun asi yo reconocería ese estilo en cualquier lugar era el sonido que me reconfortaba cuando no podía mas ,cuando me sentía sola y no podía hablar con nadie, era el sonido que toco para mi la persona que ni siquiera conozco y aun así confió inmensamente. Era atraída por el pasillo hacia la ultima habitación de donde provenía ese sonido de alguna manera deseaba con todo mi corazón ver a esa persona ahí en ese momento daría lo que fuera por volverlo a ver.

En ese momento abrí la puerta , y ahí se encontraba en el centro de la habitación sentado en frente de un piano ,con un traje negro y camisa roja y una corbata un poco desajustada con su cabello despeinado y dirigiendo una gran sonrisa hacia mi que calentó mi alma y elimino cada rastro de ansiedad en mi corazón caminaba hacia el prácticamente hipnotizada sentía mis ojos húmedos pero no estoy segura de la razón de esto solo sabía que no quería llorar…al menos no en estos momentos no es a lo que estoy acostumbrada ,de pronto me encontraba parada enfrente de la persona a la que de cierta forma siempre desee volver a ver , la persona que igual que en aquel entonces me hacía sentir tranquila y segura como si no existiera algo mas ,la persona que siempre desee que estuviera ahí cuando me negaba a derramar mis lagrimas .

Me miro con la misma mirada que hace 4 años amable , cálida ,tierna solo que esta vez tenia algo más un toque de rebeldía , coraje y felicidad pero sobre todo felicidad ahora no trataba de leer un libro incomprensible pero no era capaz de dejar de mirarlo .

-Tardaste demasiado , pero estaba seguro de que era cuestión de tiempo para que me encontraras solo un verdadero técnico podría ser llamado de una manera tan discreta y honesta por su futura arma ,eres Maka , Maka es Maka y la persona que conozco es genial tal vez existan personas mas adecuadas para ti ,mas fuertes ,mas calmadas pero por ahora esto es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer.- entonces me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo "así soy yo" ,y comenzó a tocar

Una suave ,hermosa y sublime melodía aquella con la que soñaba en el pasado sin embargo era diferente incluso su estilo ,era desordenado más rápido pero sin llegar a ser acelerado cometía errores que parecían a propósito pero estos errores se convertían en la perfección y atractivo de la obra era una persona tan simple ,feliz y libre en ese momento pero aun asi seguía siendo el pequeño niño que cuando conocí miro en lo más profundo de mi alma y trate de protegerlo con todo mi corazón , pero en realidad si cerrabas tus ojos eras capaz de notar algo aun mas maravilloso era una melodía bastante extraña y siniestra ,me atraía cada vez mas, y mas era como si tocara en lo más profundo de mi corazón y me dijera como era en realidad ,sin embargo yo ya sabía que él era así ,solo necesitaba que el también lo supiera ,en ese momento las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos esta vez porque había encontrado de nuevo a la persona que mas extrañaba ,y el se había encontrado a si mismo. Termino la canción y extendí mi mano hacia el ambos sabíamos que era nuestra promesa realizada, nuestro nuevo pacto y el inicio de una nueva historia entre el arma Soul y la técnica Maka.

-Por cierto no se me dan las formalidades pero soy Soul Eater Evans , Maka tenía demasiadas ganas de volverte a ver.

-Soy Maka Albarn , idiota cuanto tiempo más me ibas a dejar esperando.-re reclame con una sonrisa

-Lo siento, tenía que cambiar la canción y tener el coraje necesario para volver a dedicársela a mi técnica sabes Maka estoy feliz por volverte a ver pero todavía no has cambiado en si ,¿aun no puedes confiar en los demás?.

-Puedo confiar en ti y en algunas otras personas puedo confiar debido a que te conocí, pero es diferente tu eres de cierta forma la persona en la que mas confió.-se dio media vuelta y comenzó a hablar.

-Sabes se supone que se debe a elegir como compañero a alguien parecido a ti ,aunque…. siempre dicen que los polos diferentes se atraen, pero creo que tu y yo somos diferentes ,es por eso que somos compañeros , es por eso que hace 4 años no tocaba el piano y esta vez solo toque para ti, como la ultima vez ,sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que vinieras ,somos diferentes y no solo nos complementamos , somos demasiado diferentes para eso, pero simplemente eso es la razón por la que solo nosotros podemos estar juntos tenemos una conexión tan extraña y complicada que nadie la podría entender y mucho menos tener, tu eres la única persona que podría soportarme y viceversa, no solo en actitud, lo sentí la primera vez que toque tu mano, cualquier otra persona habría terminado herida pero tu no ,al contrario me salvaste.- extendió su mano de nuevo pero de la misma forma ya sabia lo que significaba ,entonces comenzamos a bailar.

-Una idiota sabelotodo y un estúpido impulsivo creo que somos la mejor peor pareja, pero eso es mas que suficiente para mi es lo que siempre desee .

-Maka jamás te defraudare y siempre estaré a tu lado a partir de ahora somos, oficialmente los amigos que jamás se separaran .

-Pero…. no puedes prometerlo pero podemos hacer todo lo posible para cumplirlo.

-Maka te lo dije solo era cuestión de tiempo para que vinieras somos tan diferentes ,que no solo no podemos estar juntos, pero simplemente no podemos estar separados .-arranco un pedazo de listón rojo de su camisa y lo ato a mi muñeca y otro a la suya.

Hablamos toda la noche pero aun así teníamos demasiado tiempo para conversar de ahora en adelante.

FIN

NOTA: existe un antiguo proverbio chino que dice "un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que estaban destinados a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, el lugar y ,a pesar de las circunstancias el hilo puede apretarse o enredarse ,pero nunca se romperá".


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"Tiempo, explicaciones y pesadillas, la locura a veces tiene más sentido que la realidad"

No lo puedo explicar y tampoco espero que lo entienda

TIEMPO …..,Los años pasan prácticamente como los días y las horas incluso segundos en algún momento de nuestra vida todos nos sentimos de esa manera ,cuando estaba en camino para salvar a Crona cuando lo atacaron justo en frente de mis ojos fue como si pasaran años y la frustración de no poder ayudarlo era desgarradora ,días cuando me encontraba peleando contra todos aquellos enemigos más fuertes que yo , y a pesar de todos los que estaban a mi lado ,cada vez la batalla se alargaba mas y a pesar de dolor y la locura solo podía soportarlo ,horas como cuando estaba deprimida y Soul siempre estaba ahí conmigo y sin saberlo la noche se convertía en nuestra compañera , sin embargo los segundos eran los más dolorosos porque eran espontáneos y no podías estar preparado para eso en tan solo unos segundos tu destino y el de todas las personas a tu alrededor pueden cambiar ,cuantas veces he visto a Soul salir herido justo en frete de mi sin poder hacer nada al respecto ,cuantas veces por un segundo de distracción he estado a punto de morir , cuantas veces alguien me han lastimado, sin siquiera saber que lo hizo, lo peor de estos es que en la mayoría de las ocasiones tu terminas herida y sorprendida pero la otra persona no , en realidad siempre fue parte de su plan….

-Maka despierta ..Despierta.-escuchaba la voz de Soul y la imagen del niño en frente de mi se alejaba cada vez más, dejándome sola en una obscuridad absoluta, no podía despertarme, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, en ese momento escuche un grito más fuerte y mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y desperté finalmente con Soul abrazándome fuertemente, se podía ver la expresión de preocupación en todo su rostro.

-Estoy bien soul , solo fue una pesadilla o algo por el estilo

-Idiota ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que me preocupe? .- me dijo con un tono jute ton sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cara había cambiado a una seria y aun mas preocupa .-¿otra vez soñaste con él?

-Sí , pero hace años que no lo hacía como sabias…

-Te conozco hace años Maka , y eso es lo único que te altera tanto , casi desde que nos conocimos esas pesadillas no había ocurrido de nuevo ¿qué cambio?

-No lo sé pero creo que deberíamos prepararnos para ir a clases que hay de ti como estas?

-Estoy bien mientras este contigo la locura no me absorberá.

-Deberíamos intentar lo que dijo el profesor Stein ya que y si no es suficiente con esto….

-NO, JAMAS LO ACEPTARE.-normalmente Soul no se altera tanto pero con este tema siempre se exaltaba por lo tanto casi no lo hablábamos.

-Pero ni siquiera dejaste que el profesor nos lo explicara

-Maka no había necesidad de que lo hiciera ,dijo que estarías en peligro y esa es una razón suficiente para no hacerlo, después de todo hemos pasado por muchas cosas este año después de lo que paso con el kishin ,quisiera evitar que estés en peligro lo más posible y con tu repentina transformación prefiero que te concentres en ello.

-Eso creo…ya veo , han pasado seis meses desde entonces.-me sentí desconcertada por un momento entonces Soul me dio un suave golpe en la cabeza y me dijo:

-Ya paso ahora vámonos se hace tarde.-y me dedico una amable sonrisa

El día en shibusen fue bastante tranquilo ,todo había vuelto a la normalidad todos irían a nuestra casa hoy ,sin embargo al terminar las clases el profesor stein me pidió que me quedara ,desde la pelea contra el kishin había cambiado ahora se notaba más tranquilo era paciente y mas cariñoso de alguna forma con todos en especial conmigo , había estado conmigo ayudándome mientras me recuperaba ,durante ese tiempo me di cuenta de la relación que tenia con mi padre, ese fracasado tenía un gran amigo , esposa e hija como pudo dejar ir todo tan fácil sin embargo el profesor se había convertido en una especie de tío para mi es bastante compresivo conmigo ,después de todo el sabe lo que es ser consumido por la locura y no poder ayudar a quien querías.

-¿Cómo has estado Maka?

-Bien, bueno hoy tuve una pesadilla pero todo es normal.

-¿Pesadillas? Sobre qué?

-No es nada, el pasado, pero no tienen gran importancia

-¿Qué tan frecuentes son?.-pregunto con demasiada seriedad y un peculiar interés.

-Antes eran bastante frecuentes sin embargo hace un tiempo que no la tenia.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo?

-Casi 3 años

-¿tres años? Cuando te convertiste en la compañera de Soul?

-Si

-Crees que eso tenga algo que ver

-No lo sé ..Pero creo que si, soul tiene una gran influencia en mi.-dije pensando en todas las veces que me había ayudado, protegido y me había hecho reir y relajarme.

- No lo entiendo , me llama demasiado la atención, Maka si no te importa me podrías decir por qué él? ¿Por qué elegiste a Soul como tu compañero? podrías haber elegido a cualquier otra persona y como ya te lo había dicho anteriormente son demasiado diferentes y por lo tanto sus almas son inestables, un alma sarcástica y cínica y la de una gran luchadora, a pesar de ser diferentes no es como si pudieran complementar como tsubaki y black star , aun así su resonancia de alma es imperfectamente poderosa y armoniosa

-Sabe, Soul me dijo lo mismo el día que nos convertimos en compañeros me dijo "somos demasiado diferentes para complementarnos, pero simplemente eso es la razón por la que solo nosotros podemos estar juntos tenemos una conexión tan extraña y complicada que nadie la podría entender y mucho menos tener"

-Ya veo entonces ¿a que se refiere?

-Cuando conocí a Soul éramos pequeños, y aun así noto cosas sobre mí , que ni siquiera las personas más cercanas a mi lograban ver , era de cierta forma bastante diferente a como es ahora , pero desde el día en que lo conocí yo también cambie por alguna razón confié ciegamente en el , solo al conocerlo , después de aquella persona ,no lo sé….. , era demasiado difícil….. tenía miedo de no llegar a ser como mi madre , pero el me dijo algo que nadie me había dicho, algo que me hizo la luchadora que soy ahora ,me hizo fuerte y me enseño a que no debo de tratar de ser alguien que no puedo ser, creo que esa era la mayor razón en si por la que no podía confiar ,todos querían que fuera alguien más que fuera una gran técnica como mi madre , que fuera una fuerte técnica ,una buena y dulce niña pero no era nada de eso y no quería que nadie, ni mi mama ,ni incluso mi papa se sintieran tristes así que lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas y me guardaba todos mis sentimientos , de algún modo termine odiándome a mi misma por ser como todos querían , Soul fue la primera persona que me acepto por lo que soy tenía miedo de no cumplir con las expectativas de los demás y no ser como mi madre pero después de todo , Maka es Maka y jamás podre cambiar eso ,después de todo , así que solo tengo que ser suficiente para mi sin embargo , me hace seguir adelante el hecho de que al menos soy suficiente para Soul ,bueno, el es importante para mi debido a eso , no estoy segura porque nuestra resonancia es tan poderosa, sin embargo no puedo describirlo , no nos complementamos pero nos tenemos un gran cariño nos protegemos y daríamos lo que fuera por ayudar al otro, nuestra relación se basa en la confianza y no lo puedo explicar y tampoco espero que lo entienda , ya que esa es la manera en la que los dos actuamos ,pero somos de cierta forma somos bastantes realistas y sabemos que no siempre estamos bien , que podemos pelear , que cometeremos errores, el sabe que no todo es un juego y que hay momentos en no lo soporto y yo sé que soy bastante testaruda en algunas ocasiones y no puedo hacer todo sola pero también sé que Soul estará conmigo para guiarme cuando no pueda mas , sabemos que no todo siempre todo estará bien y también que siempre puede ser peor , que no podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo y tampoco deberíamos , pero no podemos separarnos , tenemos algo que nos conecta , somos "una idiota sabelotodo y un estúpido impulsivo creo que somos la mejor peor pareja".

-Creo que es cierto ,sabes no estoy seguro si tu te hayas preguntado si debían conocerse ustedes al caja de cristal ,dos personas tan diferentes que no pudieron evitar el impulso de unirse ,eran unos niños que no se encontraban consientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor a pesar de que todo indicara lo contrario se conocieron cuando todo a su alrededor era un caos desde que naciste se fijo que serias una gran técnica y nada pudo predecir que te convertirías en mucho más que eso que derrotarías al kishin y te convertirías en un arma ,que en algún momento todo volvería a la absurda realidad que vivimos pero deseamos ignorar pues no nos sirve de nada pensar que todo es tan fácil ,la locura es temible y escalofriante pero la realidad lo es aun mas pero ahora se que si tienes a alguien todo podrá tener un poco mas de sentido.

-Creo que de cierta forma es así Soul y yo , prácticamente nunca hacemos lo que se supone que deberíamos hacer y a la vez sí, pero en nuestra opinión todo era cuestión de TIEMPO…. En algunas ocasiones pasa increíblemente lento y en otras demasiado rápido a veces no tienes nada que hacer y otras veces no tienes el tiempo necesario ,pero si algo he aprendido y me ha enseñado soul es que el destino puede ser cambiado ,los deseos y sueños siempre existirán, y algunas veces , los rumbos cambiaran , comentarás errores y sentirás miedo pero solo puedes seguir avanzando , y , te puedes perder en el camino pero algunas, cosas como el tiempo jamás podrás controlar pasara lo que tenga que pasar y hasta entonces solo tienes que esperar incluso, si cada segundo fuera como una espera eterna que alienta la locura , pero solo los fuertes pueden esperar lo que podrían cambiar , y cambiar lo que podrían esperar solo depende que es lo que quieres aunque suene confuso creo que en algún momento en la vida todos lo entenderán.

-Ya veo , no lo puedo comprender pero creo que no todo en el mundo tiene sentido y eso es lo que lo hace tan interesante.-me dio un abrazo y antes de irse me dijo.-¡creo aun así que es mucho más que eso , puede que lo comprenda un poco jamás dejaría que nada le pasara a mary-sensei , pero ustedes son geniales ,quien diría que de cierta forma una parte de la locura seria lo incomprensible, por cierto Maka , creo que Soul está mejor últimamente ,eres una gran técnica Maka puedes sentir cosas que los demás no , tienes una gran sensibilidad para notar almas ,ni siquiera la mayoría de los técnicos profesionales poseen esa habilidad y cada vez es más difícil notar tu alma, desde pequeña aparentemente todos lo sabían ,pero tu madre es muy poderosa y da un poco de miedo , se supone que eso podría considerarse como tu gran talento..…. me pregunto si podría convertirse en tu mayor debilidad, aun así tu alma se encuentra extraña, tal vez se deba a tu poder anti demonios, si vuelves a tener esas pesadillas dímelo, tal vez las tengas más seguido.

A que se supone que se refería con eso el profesor stein odio cuando las personas me dicen cosas sin alguna explicación, de cualquier forma ya era tarde y debía volver a casa.

Al llegar Soul se encontraba en el sofá junto con todos, reian y se divertían, no se porque pero me sentía tan agradecida por todo lo que tenia y a pesar de eso seguía teniendo la extraña sensación de esta mañana "mi fortaleza podría transformarse en mi debilidad", que se supone que era eso hasta ahora no lo había pensado pero creo que no tiene gran importancia y conociendo al profesor stein me lo dijo por una razón y sin embargo no me lo explicaría y no me importaba realmente pensar en ello ,,.. espero no volver a tener pesadillas…..

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Respuestas y suspiros en el tablero de ajedrez

"El mensaje perfecto , si no sabes la respuesta solo cambia cambia la pregunta"

Me encuentro en un lugar demasiado obscuro , no hay absolutamente nada a mi alrededor , no hay ninguna salida y solo puedo ver una inmensa obscuridad que me envuelve por completo , es desesperante y frustrante el hecho de no poder hacer nada al respecto y que a pesar de intentarlo sepas que es imposible enfrentar algo que no puede ser enfrentado .Comienza a surgir como un fénix de sus cenizas , quiero llegar hasta la fuente de la melodía pero solo continuo topándome con mas obscuridad ,quiero llegar… quiero verlo….quiero saber que pasa…quiero estar con Soul.

En ese momento , apareció justo en frente de mi con el mismo atuendo del dia en que nos convertimos en compañeros , trato de acercarme a el en un esfuerzo en vano, no me puedo mover por más que lo intente grito y pido su ayuda pero solamente me observa , en realidad no me está ignorando , es mas como si lo entretuviera .

-¿Aun le temes a la obscuridad Maka?.-me pregunto de una manera tan fría y distante que no era capaz de creerlo.

-A que te refieres ayúdame.

-¿Ayuda? , parece que eres aun de inocente en ingenua como cuando eras una niña.

-Que es lo que….-no podía comprender que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Acaso aun crees en cuentos de hadas? ¿Crees que las personas son buenas y siempre te ayudaran sin esperara nada a cambio? Si ese es el caso eres mas estúpida de lo que imaginaba, tienes coraje es cierto ,y creo que ya te lo había dicho ,pero para que te sirve todo ese coraje si ni siquiera eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones , te asusta lo desconocido y no tienes la determinación o el valor suficiente para explorarlo ,dieces que quieres ser mejor pero no eres capaz de superar a nadie , ni a tu madre , ni a tu padre y ni a tus amigos , eres débil y las personas débiles no deberían existir en este mundo , acaso planeas llorar y salir corriendo con tu querido shadow-chan , para que te diga que hacer o ¿acaso dejaste de necesitarlo? y vendrás conmigo , aunque la verdad no puedes confiar en nadie incluso cuando le muestras una pequeña parte de tu alma a alguien la destrozara sin piedad y te abandonara , creo que eso quedo claro o no? creo que yo te enseñe eso Maka.-detrás de Maka apareció su cara justo como la recordaba un pequeño niño de cabello rizado y color almendra con ojos negros como el ébano que te hipnotizaban ,de la misma forma la sensación que de una gran tristeza que lo rodeaba se encontraba ahí era él en persona justo en frente de mi pero no podía reaccionar tenía miedo acaso? , no ,no lo creo es algo mas,…

-Tu ,tttu ,tt, tut .-¿Por qué tartamudeaba? No lo entiendo , que está sucediendo.

-Aun crees que todo estará bien, deberías pensarlo dos veces el precio de una respuesta equivocada podría ser demasiado caro para ti.-no podía moverme y cada vez ellos se alejaban mas y mas mientras más lejos estuvieran Soul se hacía más pequeños hasta convertirse de nuevo en el pequeño que conocí la primera vez atrapado y tan frágil y de la misma manera deseaba protegerlo pero no era capaz de moverme en ese momento el ahora pequeño soul me miro desde lo lejos y me dijo:

-"aun me tienes a mi ¿Maka? , Pero yo no te tango a ti , no puedo protegerte de todo aun cuando eso sea lo que más desee , pero tener miedo está bien"

Luego desapareció no podía dejar de gritar sentía como si mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y mi alma se desgarrara lenta y dolorosamente de todas las personas en el mundo era soul el que había desaparecido, gritaba una y otra vez que no se lo llevara pero no era suficiente, lagrimas corrían por mis ojos al mirar mis manos note que igualmente yo también me había convertido de nuevo en una aquella pequeña niña, cuando no era capaz de proteger a nadie…

-"Tu vida aun es mía Maka y siempre lo será" .- escuche con su asquerosa voz desde la obscuridad , solo podía quedar ahí y llorar a pesar de no poder hacer nada , seguí gritando " SOUL".En ese momento desperté

-Maka Maka que sucede tranquila .-ahora soul se encontraba en mi habitación en medio de la noche sosteniéndome tratando de tranquilizarme al verlo repentinamente rompí en llanto lagrimas caían por mis mejillas sin cesar abrazándolo fuerte mente como a aquel pequeño niño.

-No te vayas , no me dejes ,no dejare que l te aleje de mi.-dije tratando de resguardarlo en ese momento solo deseaba guardar a Soul en algún lugar seguro donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo y nadie lo alejara de mi , que el no se le volviera a acercar. Soul se aparto un poco liberándose de mi abrazo y quito las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-"Si sigues llorando jamás podrás ver con claridad lo que hay frente a ti" , solo fueron pesadillas Maka todo está bien te lo prometo.-mi dedo silencio sus labios.

-No prometas cosas que jamás podrás cumplir sin embargo yo te puedo prometer que jamás dejare que nadie te aleje de mi, prometo que te protegeré.

-De que hablas acaso no has hecho eso siempre, yo soy el arma te debería proteger y aun dependo demasiado de ti.-me sentí demasiado confundida ahora que note que era solo una pesadilla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?.

-nada aunque lo dijera no lo entenderías Maka es por eso que es tan frustrante. -suspiro después de unos minuto cuando me calme aun mas estaba a punto de irse cuando impulsivamente tome una parte de su camisa como si fuera una pequeña niña para evitar que se fuera, voltio y me miro fijamente debió entender lo que trataba de decirle ,suspiro de nuevo y dijo:

-De acuerdo duerme ya mañana tenemos una misión recuérdalo.-y se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación, cerré mis ojos tranquila por el hecho de que Soul estuviera ahí, entonces me quede dormida

Desperté de golpe un poco alterada sin embargo ahí estaba sentado en el mismo rincón de la habitación ,seguía ahí ,paso toda la noche y aun asi seguía ahí tome una sabana y la coloque sobre el y fui a hacer el desayuno pero extrañamente sentía algo , no estoy segura que era pero no me agradaba. Después de un tiempo Soul se despertó y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra próxima misión aun con ese extraño sentimiento oprimiendo mi pecho, sin embargo prácticamente al llegar nos encontramos con nuestro pequeño enemigo.

Era mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba, pero después de lo que he pasado esto es solamente un lindo descanso ,me atacaba con todo lo que podía Soul y yo nos defendíamos a pesar de todos sus ataques bien ejecutados , Soul y yo estábamos bastante coordinados ,me ataco por la derecha logre evitarlo y le di un buen golpe en la pierna derrumbándolo lo tenía prácticamente sometido , levante la guardana con la intención de dar un golpe final cuando un fuerte dolor me invadió , sentía que el dolor en mi pecho crecía cada vez y casi no podía respirar tenia un ataque de pánico y no sabía qué era lo que sucedía pero no era capaz de recuperarme y mucho menos hablar solo escuchaba a Soul diciéndome una y otra vez "Maka ¿estás bien?, Maka concéntrate Makaaa" , ahora el enemigo se había recuperado y se dirigía hacia mí pero no era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada me quede petrificada ,perdida y apunto de la muerte mis rodillas sucumbieron ante el dolor y caí al suelo indefensa y sin poder respirar sentí como mi cuerpo se ponía rígido y perdía lentamente la conciencia lo último que vi fue a soul recuperando su forma original y poniéndose frente a mi pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento solo era una mancha que se desvanecía lenta y dolorosamente.

Desperté en la enfermería ahora más tranquila recuperando mis fuerzas a mi lado sentado pacientemente Soul con sus ojos llenos de ojeras fijos en mi , lleno de alivio y temor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-me pregunto ahora acercándose hacia mí.

-¿bien pero que sucedió tengo recuerdos borrosos?.

-no lo sé de pronto tu alma se sintió alborotada y oprimida estaba fuera de control tus ondas comenzaron a fluir demasiado rápido y tu cuerpo no lo soporto, no sabía lo que sucedía debo admitir que entre en pánico logre detenerlo yo solo pero solo me importaba que estuvieras bien.

-En ese caso debo admitir yo también que a pesar de ser yo la que este en cama lo prefiero puedo soportar mis heridas pero no sería capaz de soportar tener que verte aquí de nuevo .-no lo pensé realmente pero simplemente salió de mi boca aquello que había estado pensando desde la pelea con crona lo prefería aun si Soul me miraba de esa forma aun si sintiera su alma increíblemente furiosa siempre lo supe pero cuando en verdad sucedió y todo fue por mi culpa comencé a darme cuenta jamás dejaría que nadie hiriera de nuevo a alguien a quien yo amaba y a pesar de eso lo hice de nuevo cuando no fui capaz de proteger a crona , se supone que solo debo esperar y ver como la sangre de aquellos a quien amo corre por mis manos y solo observe , aun si me quieren proteger "Yo jamás dejare que nadie sufra ,por alguien más ,por algo con lo que no pueden lidiar , y mucho menos por mí, yo los protegeré incluso si mi alma desaparece , pero tratare de encontrar una forma de que mi sangre jamás corra por sus manos" de alguna forma siento que en esos momentos es algo posible no se porque simplemente lo creo..

-¿Maka ha pasado algo que no me hayas dicho?.pregunto de vuelta en su silla ,demasiado serio con algo en sus ojos que no podía diferenciar.

-No , en realidad no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-Por nada simplemente… creo que nos están ocultando algo o al menos a mi pero mas que eso me molesta el hecho de que es algo relacionado contigo y todo lo que ha sucedido recientemente.

-¿A que te refieres?.-no entendía a que se refería ocultar? ¿Quiénes? ¿Qué ?.

-No lo se me parece extraño desde que te traje tu inútil padre no se ha aparecido además me molesta el hecho de que no me habían dejado verte hasta anoche y el hecho de que los profesores han estado bastante extraños de cierta forma por mas que lo intenten no pueden ocultarme algo sobre ti tan fácil y jamás me dieron una respuesta sobre lo que te pasó .

En ese momento llego el profesor stein después de todo este tiempo juntos claramente podía notar que algo estaba mal cada parte de el lo gritaba al viento , pero siempre habrá alguien escuchando aun si no lo deseas ,trato de disimular y decir sus típicas bromas nos explico que debido a mi sensibilidad para detectar almas tal vez un enemigo tan fuerte desde ese entonces no fue la mejor forma de recuperarse y por eso sucedió antes de irse nos dijo aunque no estoy segura a quien o que parte era dirigida a quien?.

-Descuida después de esto estarás lista ya no deberá afectarte "hay cosas de las que no puedes huir y otras simplemente a las que no puedes enfrentarte, pero debes hacerlo ,no puedes sanar las heridas del pasado o borrar los recuerdos ,no importa si eso es lo que deseas porque algunos deseos no vuelven realidad si no sabes la respuesta solo cambia cambia la pregunta , es como un tablero de ajedrez decide que pieza serás" .-después de eso se fue.

-¿a que se refería?.-pregunte confundida.

-No lo se pero creo que esa es su manera de ayudarnos debo pensé bien en el mensaje ¿a que se refería con que pieza serás me desagradan esa especie de juegos de control y estrategia simplemente no los soporto .-ahora hablaba consigo mismo .- Maka la próxima vez te protegeré.

-De acuerdo cuento contigo.- después de lo que había dicho y todo lo que había hecho por mi no lo podría molestar de nuevo Pero desde el fondo de mi corazón sabia mi verdadera respuesta , y mi alma lo susurraba como si fuera un juramento "yo seré quien te protegerá", además pensaba demasiado sobre lo que dijo el profesor stein al menos creo que una parte del mensaje funciono bastante claro.

Soul era de quien estábamos hablando creo que el profesor sabía perfectamente sobre su pasado casi igual que del mío después de todo nos ha estudiado "el perfecto mensaje" para ambos , alguien como soul que simplemente ha luchado toda su vida por ser quien es y no estar bajo control y yo quien trata de equilibrar y mantener bajo el mando todo y quien fue liberada por Soul pero el punto clave era bastante claro para soul en si "no podrás soportarlo ,este es el juego de alguien más, un juego que tú no puedes liderar y en el que deberás ayudar" pero a que se supone que debemos enfrentarnos …..

Nota: perdón por la demora temporada de exámenes pero hare todo lo posible por publicar más rápido y hacer los capítulos más interesantes espero que les guste gracias por verlo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

¿Debo herirla porque la amo? Ó ¿Protegerla por qué la quiero?

La persona que cambio mi pasado y marco mi futuro , no estaba lista

Ahora estoy a punto de salir del hospital he estado durante un par de días me examinaron e hicieron diversas pruebas , el profesor stein nunca volvió desde ese día me dijeron que él era el encargado de mi , y que verificaba cuidosamente mi estado ,pero a pesar de eso nunca vino a verme los mayores me evitaban y jamás contestaban a mis preguntas , pero tenía la sensación de que ni siquiera ellos sabían lo que me sucedía ,me sentía normal no había tenido ninguna clase de pesadilla o desvanecimiento ,Soul continuaba sospechando que algo sucedía pero no tenía ninguna teoría cada vez reducían las horas de visita hasta que casi no podía verlo ,pero ahora ya estaba bien no había ninguna razón para retenerme.

Eran aproximadamente las 6:30 de la mañana así que tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglarme e incorporarme a las clases regulares, y sin embargo casi al llegar , se encontraba ahí el constantemente para mi ausente profesor Stein actuaba normalmente pero se veía diferente un poco serio y a la vez nervioso y con un poco de enojo pero todo acerca de esa forma de actuar me resultaba sospechoso ,me miro y me dijo:

-A Maka no te sentí venir es una lástima pero me alegra que ya estés bien, creo que después de todo no fue algo tan grave aun así no me gustaría que te esforzaras mucho y sin embargo creo que debes asistir a la clase de hoy .

-Profesor que hace aquí?.-pregunte con recelo.

-Solo quería hablar un poco con Soul

-Sobre qué?.- no era nada normal eso me preocupaba cada vez lo que decía.

-Solo quería saber si había respondido lo que le di como tarea pero aparentemente solo le ayude de cierta forma debe comprender aun muchas cosas ,pero a pesar de eso ya es demasiado tarde le dije claramente que debía responder antes de que comenzaran las clases aunque lo supuse el no es una persona muy reflexiva y tampoco estaba concentrado en ello pero no es culpa de nadie , Maka aunque no quiera después de todo soy su maestro y en parte su guía después de todo el tiempo en la enfermería creo que debes tener tarea después de todo y esta es la tuya "¿si ves un fantasma te asustas y te escondes o tratas de convencerte de que no es real? , ¿cuándo caminas por la calle y ves una sombra detrás de ti tratas de quitártela o huyes? , si en un cuarto aislado de todo alguien dice un secreto que nadie debería escuchar que harías ¿lo ayudas o le dices a alguien más?.

-No entiendo a que se refiere

-Exactamente , tienes hasta después de clases para descubrir la respuesta si no puedes ni siquiera hablar para entonces tendré que decírtelo no es importante pero debes entender el punto principal hasta conocer las reglas el juego no puede comenzar y lo más importante ¿abandonarías a Soul?

-jamás, tal vez no conozca las demás respuestas pero esa es demasiado obvia.-no pude evitar sonreír anta tal pregunta tan absurda.

-Espero que no estés equivocada.- su cara tenía un toque tétrico y tenebroso después de eso se marcho sin mas.

Al entrar en la casa me sorprendió demasiado ver a Soul en la sala mirando de manera perturbarte el suelo temblando, corrí directamente hacia el despernadamente tratando de conocer la razón por la cual estaba de esa forma.

-Soul ,soul que sucede?.-pregunte con gran ansiedad

-no lo sé , no me puedo mover ¿Por qué me paralice que sucede?.-dijo perplejo

-que te paso que te dijo el profesor.-después de un tiempo se tranquilizo y volvió a la normalidad entonces me lo pudo decir.

-Nada realmente o bueno nada que me debiera afectar de esa manera me pregunto que si había elegido quien seria y le respondí que sería el rey no me importaba a lo que se refería seria la pieza más fuerte el rey quien protege a los demás y que a pesar de ser protegido no hará sacrificios sin sentido le dije que el juego siempre dependería de mi entonces el me contesto : "en estos momentos solo podrías ser el tablero no puedes participar en el juego o ser de ayuda pero gran parte de lo que suceda depende de ti una respuesta obvia como esa era todo lo que esperaba, es por ello debes darte cuenta depende de cómo se juega el rey puede ser el más importante y no por ello es la pieza mas fuerte, por lo tanto la reina lo protege y las demás piezas se mueven para mejorar su estrategia desde mi punto de vista si la reina muere el juego está perdido y es la mayor preocupación es que debiste considerar ¿de qué lado del tablero estas jugando? Y deberías pensar que tu no eres quien está controlando el juego solo eres una pieza".

-No entiendo ,cada vez es más confuso y pienso que la respuesta es demasiado sencilla.- nunca había visto a Soul tan preocupado pero aun así era obvio que el profesor Stein estaba jugando con nuestras mentes pero la de soul es diferente.

-deberías ir a la enfermería ,vamos.

-No yo puedo ir solo tal vez pueda averiguar algo .-entonces se fue y después de algún tiempo yo también .

Al llegar al salón de clases todo parecía normal demasiado normal claramente personas se me acercaban más curiosas que preocupadas sobre mi estado ,me senté como de costumbre me senté en mi lugar a un lado del asiento vacío que correspondía a soul y de tsubaki que no dejaba de preguntar una y otra vez si me encontraba bien o me dolía algo la clase prosiguió normalmente black* star con sus engreídos e irónicos comentarios ,kid criticando toda la simetría del aula y tratando de alinear sus útiles en la mesa mientras que liz y paty ignoraban todo lo que sucedía.

Faltaban alrededor de 10 minutos para que la clase terminaran sin embargo, el profesor se paro de la silla de pronto y miro con ansiedad la puerta fijamente mientras decía:

-Se que es algo inesperado y repentino sin embargo tenemos un nuevo estudiante espero que se puedan llevar bien , le dejare las presentaciones a el .-dijo de mala gana

En ese momento entro por la puerta un chico alto y no demasiado delgado con cabello rizado y desordenado de forma que pareciera desordenado emitiendo un aura de elegancia y frialdad , una sonrisa burlesca y ojos más obscuros que el ebanó que tenía un destello de satisfacción que me miraban fijamente aun podía reconocerlo fácilmente ,su mirada fija en mi me decía "creías que no te encontraría tan fácilmente".

-Me llamo shadow solo dejémoslo así en realidad no me importa ser su amigo o no mientras no se interpongan en mi camino está bien y solo quiero aclarar que es por su propio bien .

Tenía escalofríos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo temblaba sin control y no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna solo me quede ahí inmóvil sin poder hacer nada ,no tenía miedo , no estaba triste , no estaba feliz pero creo que lo entendía después de todos estos años a pesar de no estar sola era vulnerable .Camino directamente hacia mí al llegar me miro a los ojos sentí como si todo mi mundo se desvaneciera y volviera a aquel donde solo existía shadow ,donde el lo controlaba ,me tomo la mano y le dio un beso mientras hacia una reverencia siempre lo hacía creo que era la única persona a la que el realmente le tenía algo de respeto y el era para mí la persona en la que mas confiaba, las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y no podía evitarlo .

-te eche de menos Maka , fue difícil encontrarte aunque claro no lo intente hasta ahora.

-…..-*_*

-¿Está ocupado este asiento?

-si lo está y prefiero que te mantengas alejado.-en ese momento mi mente volvió al mundo que conocía ya amaba al mundo donde soul se encontraba atrás de el alterado como si hubiera venido corriendo, ahora extrañamente me sentía más tranquila.

-A que te refieres del asiento o de ella en el primer caso no me importa realmente; en el segundo tu deberías hacerlo.-este comentario altero demasiado a Soul estaba a punto de golpearlo y no solamente el todos los demás estaban igual entonces el profesor interrumpió.

-Que comience el juego.-dijo shadow con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y se alejo, después todos nos sentamos.

-Lo siento.- Le susurre a soul ,y el profesor dio el pase de salida y salí corriendo lo más rápido que podía hasta adentrarme en lo mas profundo de shibusen me deje caer en el suelo tome mis rodillas y me quede ahí en silencio tratando de dejar de llorar ,sentí una presencia pero era el profesor stein me miro tratando de consolarme son una cálida mirada que por un lado estaba llena de furia

-dije que debías contestarme después de clases, tienes la repuesta, si ves un fantasma ¿te asustas y te escondes o tratas de convencerte de que no es real? , ¿Cuándo caminas por la calle y ves una sombra detrás de ti tratas de quitártela o huyes? , si en un cuarto aislado de todo alguien dice un secreto que nadie debería escuchar que harías ¿lo ayudas o le dices a alguien mas?.

No podría contestar o más bien no quería, así que solo lo negué con la cabeza entonces se sentó a un lado de mi y me dijo:

-veras, no puedes asustarte de algo que comprendes y no puedes negar algo que está en frente de ti como muestra de realidad, la sombra que te persigue no te hará daño si no se lo permites y no puedes huir de algo que siempre estará de ti, no eres una persona que huye de los problemas pero de alguna forma siempre terminan encontrándote, no puedes ayudar o hablar sobre el secreto puesto que en primer lugar no pudiste escucharlo y la pregunta sería si quieres hacerlo? Además no saques conclusiones antes de saber si es posible; no se porque volvió ni que es lo que esta buscando pero se que no se detendrá tan fácilmente hasta conseguir lo que quiera .

-Eso lo se pero el nunca sabe exactamente lo que quiere y creo que es lo mismos conmigo.-recuerdos invadían mi mente y ahogaban lentamente mi cordura.

-¿Y que es para ti?.-me pregunto como si esa fuera la respuesta de todo.-¿Por qué le importas?

es para mi no lo se fue muchas cosas la persona que me ayudo a salir adelante ,la que se convirtió en mi primer amigo , el primer chico que desde que descubrí como era mi padre pude decir que quería incluso amaba ,estuvo conmigo siempre y era el único que me hacía sentir mejor fue que me enseño que va a haber cosas que debo enfrentar y de las que no puedo huir , le di mi corazón y mi alma , le di mi confianza y solo la destruyo fue la persona que marco mi pasado y cambio mi futuro no estoy segura si para bien o para mal , destruyo mi espíritu, hizo que en algún punto toda mi vida girara alrededor de el , me convirtió en una cobarde con coraje oculto , me dejo y destruyo una parte de mi en ese entonces , me di cuenta de lo sola que estaba y que para todos era solamente un mueble algo que presumir y de lo cual esperar que se convirtiera en algo mas me había convertido en la persona perfecta para alguien más ,para todos y me odie a mi misma por ello , y de la misma forma lo odie a él.

-No se que decirte incluso si pudiera no me agrada mucho el hecho de suponer en este caso.-se alejo de mi y me quede exactamente como hace años como una pequeña y solitaria niña que no sabia como enfrentar sus problemas ,que trataba de escapar y solo terminaba con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, desearía ser capaz de devolver el tiempo a cuando todo era mas simple pero si lo pongo de esa manera ,nunca fue simple la soledad y la cobardia.

UNA CONVERSASION ENTRE EL ALMA Y LA SOMBRA DE MAKA.-palabras encontradas ocultas en la soledad que nadie logro escuchar

Después de terminar las clases Soul trato de hablar con Shadow , pero cuando este voltio el ya no estaba ,busco por todas parte y trato de encontrarlo desesperadamente hasta que lo consiguió en una habitación el lo más profundo de shibusen en un lugar que nunca antes había visto ahí se encontraba mirando tranquilamente con la ventana como la única fuente de luz una tenue luz iluminaba su rostro como si estuviera bajo un reflector ,mientras que sus ojos brillaban con un toque peculiar .En lugar de ser sorprendido parecía que lo estaba esperando al darse la vuelta , Soul se acerco y lo tomo por el cuello tratando de verse lo más amenazador posible ,nadie podría creer que soul se enojara de una forma tan intensa que su dulce mirada se transformara por una mirada llena de depresión y su cara se convirtiera en un inmenso remolino de emociones, creía que con una advertencia seria suficiente pero no sabía con quien trataba, Shadow simplemente comenzó a reír descaradamente apartando la mano de soul de si ,alejándose un poco y mirándolo fijamente examinándolo fríamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?.-pregunto soul .

-nada ,de hecho no veo nada ,¿acaso tu pequeña existencia no tiene algo mas prometedor que mostrarme? ,crei que debido a todos esos rumores sobre tu increíble poder y sus magníficos trabajos serian mas ….a la altura de las expectativas pero supongo que no le puedes pedir a un perro que vuele cuando no tiene las alas para hacerlo .

-Tu quien rayos te crees no se a que viniste pero NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MAKA.-digo levantando la soul y extremadamente exaltado.

-Ja, deberías estar agradecido de quien te dirija la palabra ,y se supone que quieres darme ordenes, solo te dire una cosa ,la razón por la que vine es para recuperar lo que desde un principio era mío y no importa en lo absoluto deshacerme de lo que me encuentre en el camino.-dijo de nuevo con un tono sarcástico y frio.

-Me molestas; que se supone que es eso hablas de Maka? Ella no es tuya….

-Y se supone que es tuya .-digo interrumpiendo .- tu también me molestas deseas tener mas de lo que pueden sostener tus manos ,eres egoísta y despreciable , y lo que mas me molesta es que te interpusieras entre lo que ella y yo teníamos ,y lo peor con respecto a ti es que no deseas nada lo suficiente para defenderlo de todo ,si yo estuviera en tu lugar no te permitiría el privilegio de seguir respirando ,aunque en mi posición solo es cuestión de tiempo….

-Ese es el problema contigo lo que odio sobre ti es eso ;tal vez yo sea codicioso porque comprendo que hay cosas que debo hacer antes de que sea demasiado tarde y odio de mi que no soy lo suficientemente capaz de aspirar a mas por miedo a tener lo que tengo, soy egoísta porque jamás dejaría en manos de alguien como tu algo que me importe pero soy tan egoísta que no me puedo permitir a mi mismo adueñarme de ello y me conformo con estar cerca y has de llamarme despreciable puedes hacerlo pues hay cosas de las que no me puedo sentir orgulloso y la mayoría no puedo cambiarlas pero oír eso de ti incluso me hace sentir mejor una persona que trata de ofender a otra solo esta diciendo de manera resumida lo que piensa de sí mismo en voz alta.

-Tu quien te crees que eres para hablarme así nadie me habla de esa forma arma decrepita sin uso racional, ya te lo he dicho tu existencia me resulta prácticamente innecesaria pero por ahora debes seguir con vida incluso si después tengo que ser yo quien le ponga un fin - ahora se notaba irritado conservando su postura sobre todo nadie le había hablado de esa forma antes; bueno solo una persona tal vez por eso la quería de vuelta.

-pues ahora alguien te habla de esa forma y será mejor que te acostumbres sabes por que? ; "porque yo no deseo yo quiero , y protejo lo que quiero, pero no deseo aquello que no debería tener ni aquello que no puedo decidir tener en mis manos, yo no permito yo tolero ,si respeto las intenciones y solo aquello que no causa daño , si yo fuera tu jamás habría venido a abrir la herida que aun no ha cerrado "

-Eres igual de inocente de quien se supone que es la herida; si no conoces los sentimientos de una persona , una verdad puede herir de la misma forma que una mentira ,pero la diferencia es que eso no solo depende de uno , pues un recuerdo puede herir peor que un hecho , los recuerdos permanecen porque la persona los conserva y los hechos se olvidan por qué no se valoran , yo soy una verdad y un recuerdo que ella no desea olvidar aun pero mas que nada soy una herida en su corazón que ahí permanecerá , no trates de entender lo que siente porque jamás lo lograras a veces debes hacer daño para que la herida se convierta en una cicatriz ,tu no sabes lo que sucedió y jamás le has preguntado directamente asi que no tienes derecho de opinar.-dijo esta vez molesto como si hubiera encontrado su punto débil ,pero soul no era tan perspicaz como para reconocerlo.

-No tienes razón no se lo que sucedió pero a diferencia "yo no la abandonare"….

-¿Quién la abandono? TE DIJE QUE NO TENIAS DERECHO DE HABLAR ,yo jamás… si me lo dice de frente lo reconoceré hasta entonces no te metas en mi camino y prepárate para el tuyo pues créeme el camino de la soledad es amargo.-dijo esta vez el sosteniendo el cuello de soul contra la pared y soltándolo finalmente antes de salir por la puerta, diciendo finalmente:

Yo no la abandone, y si acaso le hice algún daño fue debido a que yo la amo mas de lo puedo comprender.


End file.
